


Âme

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [25/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 5





	Âme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je dédis ce chapitre à Almayen, et je vous explique à la fin pourquoi :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée et l'un comme l'autre vaquait à des occupations différentes sur leurs ordi, Luffy abandonna son écran pour venir voir Law.

-Diiiis ?

-Pose ta question directement, s'il te plaît.

-Tu avais déjà entendu parler d'âme sœur ?

-Oui, vaguement, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Usopp nous as partagé pleins d'idées d'UA âme sœur dont une avec des Pangolins !

Les yeux de Luffy brillaient, et le judoka semblait parti pour un long discours difficilement compréhensible. Et pour une fois, ce fut Law qui le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- «UA âme soeur» ? Des pangolins ?

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu connaissais !

-La théorie des âmes sœur suppose que deux personnes peuvent être pré-destinées à s'aimer, d'un amour très puissant. Il y a différentes explications, celles des âmes séparées par les dieux ou…

-Ah oui, mais non, c'est pas ça. Je te parles d'UA moi !

-D'accord… Alors qu'est-ce qu'un UA ?

-Un univers alternatif ! Et dans cet univers alternatif, il y a des gens qui doivent s'aimer, et pour se reconnaître, il y a pleins de solution ! Par exemple, il y a les UA!âmes sœurs GPS, où en gros, tu sais toujours où est l'autre ! Je me demande si ça marcherait avec Zoro…

Luffy lança un regard interrogatif à Law, qui compris que son avis était attendu. En maudissant Usopp, il tenta de répondre ;

-C'est une sorte de magie, de ce que raconte ? Donc je suppose que oui ?

-Ouais. Il y a aussi des UA avec des tatouages ! Les initiales de l'autre tatouées dès la naissance, des motifs qui se complètent, les premiers mots que l'autre nous dit écrit sur son corps, etc...

-Donc, il y a beaucoup de possibilités.

-Oui, c'est trop bien ! Mais le mieux, ce sont les UA!âmes sœurs Pangolin !

-Ils se transforment en pangolins quand ils se rencontrent ?

Lorsque les yeux de Luffy se mirent encore plus à briller et Law regretta d'avoir parlé.

-Mais en voilà une idée ! Mais nan, c'est pas ça. C'est encore mieux. Quand tu rencontre ton, ou tes, âme sœur, un Pangolin arrive et danse sur du Queen !

L'étudiant regarda son petit ami, d'un air perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette absurdité ? Cependant, le judoka avait l'air de sincèrement aimer l'idée. N'ayant aucune envie de couper le délire de son petit ami, il décida de faire au moins semblant de s'y intéresser.

-Mais les âmes sœurs ne sont pas surprises de voir un pangolin surgir de nul part ?

-Ben oui, mais c'est pour ça que c'est drôle. Usopp m'a dit que le plus drôle dans l'écriture de ce genre d'UA c'est de gérer les réactions des personnages. Et ceux qu'il écrit sont tellement drôle ! Il faut que tu les lises !

-Euh… Pourquoi pas ?

-Oh, et je te ferais lire le miens !

Là, Law ne pu se retenir d'afficher sa surprise.

-Tu as écrit une fanfiction ?

-Oui ! Sur Batman et Catwoman ! En UA!âme sœur Pangolin !

-Je…. Je serai curieux de lire ça…

-Je vais chercher l'ordi !

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, les fanfiction avec des Pangolins venant danser pour la rencontre de deux, ou plus, âmes soeurs existent. J'ai d'ailleurs écris un receuil, "La loi du Pangolin" en multi fandom. Je le reposte bientôt ici :)  
> Et cette idée vient de la seule et unique Almayen, je ne fais que la reprendre et la développer :)
> 
> Le thème suivant est "Adulte"


End file.
